Sean Johnson
History Sean Johnson: 1986 - 2003 Sean is the son of Adam and Lydia Johnson. His mother died shortly after his birth, in a suspicious car accident in which both Sean and his older sister Magda were also involved, but survived unharmed. Sean would be raised by his father Adam, his mother's brother Casey, and Casey's band-mates. As Adam was often at work, providing the means to support his kids and their babysitters, the care of Sean and Magda often fell to Uncle Casey and his musician friends. Before he could walk, Sean was tapping his feet to the beat of the drums and some say that Sean was singing before he could put together sentences. Hyperbole aside, Sean grew up with music in his home and in his heart. But that was not the only thing that made Sean special. He, like his sister, was a metahuman. When exactly Sean's power manifested is difficult to say. When his sister decided to throw her lot in with a local vigilante and form a genuine team of heroes, it was not long before they discovered that the meta-genes in Cedar Creek were often the result of their parents' meteor exposure only affecting their reproductive systems, causing a large number of children in the area to be born with meta-genes. As Magda herself was a meta, she sent her friend Julia to use her powers to 'test' Sean. Julia was the daughter of two of Uncle Casey's band-mates and was already familiar with Sean. Julia's own meta-powers were still quite raw at the time and the specifics of meta-genes were not (and still aren't) well understood, so Julia had to get creative with her attempts to covertly diagnose Sean. When Julia's attempts at casual touches while borrowing things and literal bumping into each other at the market failed, Julia went all-in and just laid a big old kiss on a surprised Sean's lips. While Sean was left wanting more, Julia ran away horrified at what she had done. When her embarrassment faded enough to show her face, Julia reported to to Magda and Ace that Sean was an already activated metahuman. The Shadow Risers arranged for a "meeting" with Sean (read: They kidnapped him - not that Sean was complaining being abducted by a bunch of pretty ladies). After a brief interrogation, it was clear that Sean didn't realized he was a meta. While the Risers tried to figure what his powers could be, Sean began to sing as he reflexively did when bored. That is when Julia had an epiphany. Touching Sean on the shoulder, Julia used her powers to scan his biology. Julia then told Sean that he was shapeshifting his vocal cords. Sean had to get the hang of shapeshifting his other body parts. Once he did though, he was off to using his powers to enact lame jokes. Sean pined hard for Christine Cavanaugh, as he always did in high school, and constantly used his antics in attempts to get her to smile. Sometimes it worked. Usually it didn't. His efforts only doubled when he learned about Christine's past kidnapping and beating. But when humor failed, Sean decided to personally set out to find the man who took the smile from Christine's beautiful face.Oracle Files: Sean Johnson (1/2) Switch: 2003 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Notes * Sean Johnson / Switch is an original character created by Amethystangel228. Links and References * Appearances of Sean Johnson * Character Gallery: Sean Johnson Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Amethystangel228/Creator Category:Shadow Risers Members Category:Metahuman Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Married Characters Category:Cedar Creeker Category:Singers Category:Musicians Category:Male Characters Category:27th Reality